Team APNER: A RWBY and Steven Universe Crossover
by SarAmethyst
Summary: This is a story featuring my OC (Aquamarine) and her journey through RWBY's plot line, replacing Juane as the main character. Watch as many of the Crystal Gems and RWBY characters interact. Also there will be some new characters added, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

We have sworn an oath to protect this world and it's inhabitants, as well as take care of them. We didn't fight an almost millennia long war just to leave again. We chose to stay on this planet, to further protect its people. More I than anything. My name is Aquamarine, or if I may imply, Mari. I lived for over six thousand years already. I used to be part of the Crystal Gems, but I decided I needed more adventures than to poof corrupted gems. I fought in the war between the humans and the faunus. I was more trying to stop it than anything. I didn't fight in either side, and I didn't kill at all as you might think I have. I would never hurt a soul on this planet. I made the two sides come to an agreement, not to kill each other. There was still discrimination, that is why I stayed in the area, making sure that all the peaceful protests stayed that way. That is, until the white fang turned dark. I decided I wanted to learn more about them, so I enrolled in Beacon Academy. I obviously passed the entrance exam no problem, now the hard part is, fitting in. I was very bashful to who I am. I am a gem, I'm not human. I want it to stay that way, nobody should know of my dark past.

I boarded the airship that carried us to beacon. Yes, the same one with the human with air sickness, that was not pleasant trust me. I didn't talk to anyone, being as I am really shy when it comes to meeting new people, especially one of different species.

(Ruby of RWBY's P.O.V)

"I'm so proud of my baby sister coming to Beacon with me!" Yang called out, pulling Ruby into a giant bear hug.

"Ugh, stop." Ruby mumbled.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Please sis, it was nothing." Ruby retorted.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you are the bees knees!"

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees'! I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang replied.

"Of course I'm excited. I'm excited… It's just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anybody to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special."

The news broadcast was being played on the ship. It was about the guy Ruby ran into the other night, the one with, the mysterious blue girl.

I was in the dust shop one day reading a magazine about weapon, which I loved by the way, and at the same time it was being robbed by the same guy in the broadcast and his men. I had my music going through my headphones pretty loud, so I wasn't able to hear the commotion going on, until the guy made me take it off and announce that he was robbing me. I kicked him across the shop. Another came to me with a gun and I kicked him through the glass window. I made it a point that I am able to fight them by expanding my sythe. I kicked around a few guys before I got to Torchwick, who shot me with some sort of dust gun, and by the time I regained my balance he was already halfway up a ladder leading to the roof. I used my gun to propel myself onto the roof, where Torchwick was standing. Not moving. The you can hear the roar of the propellers of an airship as one creeps up over the top of the roof. Torchwick jumps in and turns to me.

"End of the line, red!" He yelled over the roar of the engine. He throws a red crystal at my feet, and aims his cane at it. A fiery red thing came out and was about to hit the crystal when a force pushed me back, almost to the edge of the roof and I look up to see a person in a blue cloak holding up a wall of water, blocking the blast from the crystal. The person lowers the wall of water and hold up her hand, clenching her fist and the metal of the airship slowly start to compact, almost as she is using the air pressure around it to squish it like a bug. I use Crescent Rose to shoot the ship as it is being compacted by this mysterious person. Torchwick and another person jump out of the ship and onto the ground below. The person then shot the ship into the harbor, where it blew up, erupting water all around the site. I turn to the person to say thanks, but she looks at me and then literally jumps away. She jumped much farther than my sister ever could, and she jumps far. There is just something odd about her. Then I start to walk away until I ran into someone. She looked very authoritarian and very disappointed. That is how I ended up meeting Professor Ozpin and how I got into this school. It was because of that mysterious girl. I'll look for her some other time.

I end my little flashback as the airship is landing in front of the Beacon courtyard, and snap back into reality. I get off the ship and start to head towards beacon. I see the student of Beacon, and swoon over their weapons.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That person has a collapsable staff! And she's got a fire sword!" I say. Suddenly Yang grabs my ear. "Ow, ow."

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons? They are an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!" Ruby said dreamingly.

"Well why can't you just swoon over your own weapons? Aren't you happy with it?"

I pull out my weapon and extend it, hugging it.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just like seeing new ones. They are like meeting new people." I lower my weapon. "But better."

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked.

"But why would I need friends when I have you?"

Some of Yang's friends came up beside her. "Well, actually my friends are here right now. Gotta go catch up! 'Kay see ya bye!" And with that Yang ran off with her friends, leaving me alone dizzy from them spinning me around as they took off.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorm? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…" And with that I fall over, giving up from trying to stand, right into some girl's luggage.

"What are you doing!?" I hear a girl say in a very snotty voice.

I stand up from my position on the ground. "Uh… Sorry!"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uh…" I picked up a bottle of, dust?

"Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." she said informatively.

"Uh.." I didn't know what to say.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy!" she started to spray some of the dust, and it is now really tickling my nostrils. I tried my hardest not to sneeze.

"Uh…" Trying to keep in my sneeze.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" she kept pestering. I just finally lost my control. I let out a big sneeze.

"Uuuuhhhh- choo!" I caused the dust around me to explode as little patches of the elements exploded.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry." I say, tapping my two pointer fingers together, still on the ground.

She walks away in a fancy manner. What's her problem? I lay down on the ground.

"Welcome to Beacon." I mutter.

"Hey." I look up and see an outstretched hand. A blue one? I grab it and powerful hands lift me from the ground.

"Rough first day, huh?" she asked me. She looked awfully familiar. She had a sleeveless skin tight shirt with darker blue outer layers. Her v-shaped belt held a small black star. Must be her emblem. And she had, light blue skin? She also had a dark blue cloth wrapped around her neck, weird.

"Yeah." I say, brushing the dirt off my skirt. Hey, she has one too! "Nice skirt."

"Oh, thanks. Nobody really noticed it before. Glad you did. Is this your first here too?"

"Yep, and really fun if you ask me."

"Alright, so what made it fun?" she asked.

"I almost blew up."

"Kind of saw that. Weiss can also be kind of, well, mean when it comes to this stuff. Wanna walk with me to the opening ceremony?"

"Sure." I replied. Hey, maybe Beacon might not be bad after all. I start a conversation with her.

"So… I got this thing." I pull out my scythe. She looked amazed.

"That's so cool. Mine is a battle axe." I didn't see it on her, so I was a bit confused. All of a sudden she reached up to her neck and a stream of light came from it, and she pulled it out, twirled it for a bit and stuck it in the ground. It finally materialized and she wielded the most beautiful axe I've ever seen. I just gawked at her.

"I've had this thing for a while. I like the way it feels, you know?" she said. She then let it go and it disappeared in a couple of sparkles and into thin air.

"How did you do that?" I asked, stuttering.

"Um…" she paused. "Magic." she said as she waved her hand in the air, really emphasizing it.

We go into the area where the ceremony is taking place, and waved her goodbye to go be by my sister. I decided not to tell Yang anything about her until tonight. I don't know why, but I just did.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked me.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" I told her.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was fire, a-and I think some ice." I said, trying to replay the events of the day.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said, still thinking I am joking.

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she started yelling at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded. And then she started yelling again!" unbeknownst to me that she was creeping up behind me during my rant. "And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop!"

"You!" she said. I jumped into Yang's arms, having that she scared the dickens out of me.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" I yelled.

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang turned to me, "Oh my God you really exploded."

"It was an accident!" Weiss held in her outstretched hand a, brochure? "What's that?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to dust application and practice in the field."

"Uhh…" I said.

"You really want to make things up to me?" Weiss said. Of course I did.

"Absolutely." I say.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." she hands me the brochure and walks away.

"Uh, that was weird." Yang said. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell Yang about the girl. Wow, I still don't even know her name!

"Yang. The night when I got accepted into Beacon, I wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" Yang asks.

"There was a girl, I don't really know if she even is a girl. She saved me from Torchwick last night and then took off, and I think I met her in the courtyard, where she helped me up when the explosion landed me on my butt."

"Why don't you think she is a girl?"

"She, has blue skin. And her weapon is made of light. I don't think a human can do what she did."

"But she's a nice person, right? Don't judge her based on how different she is, but how good she portrays herself." Yang said with a smile.

Behind a group of people, Mari could hear Yang, and she started tearing up. "Thank you." she whispered, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow is the Big Day!

(Narrator's P.O.V)

Mari went into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked at herself in front of the mirror and slowly reached her hand to the cloth that wrapped around her neck. She untied the little bow that held it in place and unraveled the cloth, exposing her gem. The pretty light blue gem shone like a light, giving off a warm blue glow. She smiled and materialized a clean cloth from her gem, and went over to the sink to get it wet. She cleaned her gem until it was very shiny, then wrapping it up again with the dark blue cloth, being careful do the bow just right. She puts the bow right over the gem, so it wouldn't be obvious that something foreign is there. Mari wanted to keep her secret safe. She unlocked the door and walked outside to the common area where everyone was sleeping. Technically gems don't need any sleep due to they get all the energy that they need from their gems, but it was nice to do so the time can pass by fast. Mari heads over to her assigned sleeping mat and sat down cross legged. She found a piece of paper and a pencil in the bag she had near the mat, and started to write about her experiences here.

Ruby was talking to Yang at her own sleeping mat, that is, until she saw Mari. She nudged Yang. "Hey, it's that girl I was talking about at the ceremony!"

"Well, why don't we go talk to her!"

"Wait, Yang! Ack!" Ruby said, as Yang picked her up by the arm and was dragging her to the mysterious blue girl.

Mari saw Yang walking towards her, dragging Ruby. She put her notebook down.

"Hello!" Yang said, extending her o's.

"Good evening." Mari said nodding.

"My sister has been talking about you!"

Mari raises her eyebrows. "Really?" Ruby blushes.

"Yeah. What's your name by the way? I never asked before." Ruby asks.

"Aquamarine. But I like to be called Mari." Mari said.

"That's. An interesting name." Yang said.

"Isn't that a name for a rock?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Is it bad?" Mari asked, worried that they knew that she was a gem, if they already haven't figured it out.

"No! No! I like it! It has a good ring to it." Ruby exclaimed. Mari breathed a sigh of relief internally.

"Why is your skin blue?" Yang said. Ruby nudged her.

"Um." Mari was trying to make up an excuse. "Birth defect." she settled on.

"Oh."

"Nice talking to you, see you at initiation!" Ruby said, in a hurry to avoid further embarrassment. Mari waved at them.

Ruby and Yang then tried talking to a girl who was reading her book, obviously not appreciating their presence, and once it got to the point where Weiss came over and started scolding them for being so loud, the girl blew out the candle and everything went dark. Mari could see just fine in the dark, and she could see that the girl could see just fine too. She read somewhere that faunuce could see almost perfectly in the dark, but it didn't matter.

It was morning already and Mari just woke up from her not needed sleep and stretched her muscles. Today was the big day. People got put into teams and the teams stick until you graduate. Mari went into the locker room and materialized her axe and axe sharpener, and was pretending to sharpen her weapon as people came in the locker room. Nobody really noticed Mari sitting there, and just walked past her. A boy came up to her with a couple of his friends. Mari looked up to face them.

"Hello!" Mari said cheerfully.

"Hey look guys! The smurf can talk!" One of the guys said. They all snickered at his remark.

"Yes. I am fully capable of talking. Seems your vocal chords are defective, because nobody has the audacity to call me names." The boy picked Mari up by the collar.

"What did you just say to me blue?"

"I said you are defective. Are your ears defective as well?" He drops me. He is well over two feet taller than her.

"I could punch your face in you little brat." he sneered. "It would not be hard."

"Try."

"What?"

"Punch me. I dare you." Mari said with a grin.

"Argh!" He winds up and swings to hit her, but a split second before he hit her, she turned her face as hard as rock. "Ahh!" He said, clutching his fist, for he had smashed his hand in hard rock.

"What? How did this happen! You really are a freak!" He said, turning on his heel and running away, his friends right behind him.

"I'm sorry!" Mari yelled after them.

Mari sat back down with her face in her hands. "I got carried away, didn't I." she muttered to herself.

"Nah, that was awesome!" Ruby said. Mari jumped at her remark.

"Yeah girl, you totally got Carden good!" Yang said.

Mari blue cheeks blushed a deeper blue. "I guess I did."

"Hey, thinking about initiation today? I hear it's going to be a blast!" Yang said.

"I guess so. I was hoping to be on a good team, seeing as we are together for the next four years or so." Mari said.

"Heh, yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said, hugging her scythe.

"Well, remember Ruby, you aren't the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and work together." Yang remarked.

Ruby groaned, "Ugh, you sound like Dad. Okay, first of all, what does new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

Mari snickered, "Well, if you were stuck between a wall and a giant Ursa, and your scythe is twenty feet away and out of reach, would you need people then?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Uhh, I don't know… Maybe I'll just be on your team or something." Ruby muttered.

"Maybe you should try to be on someone else's team, like Mari's!"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't wish to be on a team with me?"

"What? Of course I do. I just thought… I don't know. Maybe it could help you break out of your shell." Yang replied.

"I don't need to break out of my shell, I can just break it with Crescent Rose!"

Meanwhile, Weiss and a girl named Pyrrha were talking near the group of girls.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought as to who's team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone is eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I'm planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha replied while closing her locker.

"Well, I was thinking that we may be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said. "Yeah, maybe us and that new girl over there. I hear that she is really amazing with her weapon."

"The blue girl? I haven't seen her before. Nor her weapon, have you?"

"I've only seen it once. She was talking to Ruby and pulled it out to show her. It was so pretty, and she has a unique way of pulling it out." Pyrrha explained.

"Hey guys!" Mari said, suddenly appearing in the middle of them. The two were dumbfounded how quiet and quick it was for her to appear. "Sorry to scare you, but do you know where you guys have seen a blue bag around here. I can't find it anywhere!"

"I haven't. Hey, I haven't learned your name yet. Care telling us?" Weiss asked.

"Not at all! It is Mari. Short for Aquamarine." Mari said.

"Well, I'll tell you if I see it, but we have to go up on the hill. Meet you there!" Pyrrha said, grabbing her spear and running out the door, shortly followed by Weiss.

"Alright!" Mari called after them. "Bye!"


End file.
